


Сонный Нил

by Eibhleann, WTF_Young_Adult



Series: Спящие Эндрил [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: У Нила был сложный день и он очень очень хочет спать.





	Сонный Нил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepy Neil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183697) by [calmandreil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmandreil/pseuds/calmandreil). 



> Первая часть серия “Спящие Эндрил”. Тема спецквеста: Роза. В христианстве роза символизирует мученичество, а также благотворительность. В этом фике Эндрю демонстрирует чудеса благотворительности и мученичества, укладывая Нила спать, пока остальные Лисы смотрят “Короля Льва”.

Ежемесячная лисья, дополненная Кейтлин, ночь кино проходит в комнате Мэтта и Аарона. Мэтт и Дэн разваливаются на полу напротив Рене и Эллисон. Кевин с бутылкой виски в руках усаживается на один конец дивана, тогда как Нил с Эндрю занимают другой. Аарон и Кейтлин устраивают себе любовное гнездышко на одном из кресел, Ники удобно располагается возле них.

Питая надежду воздать Нилу за его детские лишения, для просмотра Ники выбирает «Короля льва» и втайне мечтает, что Нил уронит несколько слезинок над историей, как в своё время было с ним.

На протяжении фильма в комнате по большей части тихо, только иногда раздаются одиночные комментарии. Нил пытается следить за сюжетом, действительно пытается. Он приваливается к Эндрю, кладет голову на его плечо, в то время как пальцы Эндрю перебирают его волосы, и Нил чувствует, как его веки тяжелеют, смыкаются и…

— Если ты уснешь здесь, я не понесу тебя в комнату, — тихо предупреждает Эндрю его на ухо, и Нил не может удержать крохотную улыбку, появившуюся на лице. Он смотрит на Эндрю и подносит ладонь к его щеке, но не касается.

— Да или нет? — бормочет Нил.

— Да.

Нил придвигается немного ближе, легко целует Эндрю в щеку и отодвигается, чтобы спрятать улыбающееся лицо на плече Эндрю.

— Чертов шизик, — ворчит тот, но в голосе нет и капли яда.

 

— Боже мой! — вскрикивает Ники. — Как мог его родной дядя сделать такое! Это неправильно, так не должно быть! Говорю вам!

Ники жалуется вслух, не обращаясь к кому-то конкретному. Нил уверен, что Ники выпил слишком много пива, потому что все было понятно примерно тридцать минут назад, а до Ники дошло только сейчас.

— Заткнись, Ники, — бурчит Кевин, и Нил не уверен, осознаёт ли тот вообще происходящее вокруг или его разум задурманили пары алкоголя, но никак это не комментирует. 

Фильм продолжается, и Нилу все сложнее держать глаза открытыми. Совсем скоро он сдается и уютно сопит Эндрю в плечо. Если Эндрю и замечает, что он уснул, то ничего не делает, чтобы разбудить. 

Этим утром в три часа у Нила случилась паническая атака в ванной, и он больше не смог уснуть, а потом ещё и дневная рутина высосала из него все силы. Эндрю прекрасно известно об этом, поэтому он не будит Нила даже по окончанию фильма. Вместо этого, как только остальные начинают шевелиться, он подхватывает одной рукой Нила под бедра, другой — под спину, и с легкостью поднимает его. Нил продолжает спать в его руках.

Он свирепо смотрит на Ники, пискнувшего о прелестном зрелище, и если и слышит, как остальные лисицы улюлюкают, за исключением скривившегося Аарона, то никак не показывает этого. У Рене на лице мягкая улыбка, и ему кажется, что Эллисон пробормотала что-то вроде: «А монстр-то умеет удивлять», но Эндрю абсолютно плевать на неё, поэтому он молчит.

Вместо этого он переносит Нила из комнаты Мэтта и Аарона в свою собственную и аккуратно устраивает на их общей кровати. 

Он разувается сам и снимает обувь с Нила, уходит в ванную переодеться и почистить зубы, потом возвращается к Нилу, чтобы занять свое место у стены. Нил перекатывается к нему ближе, как будто чувствует его присутствие, и сворачивается рядом. 

— Спасибо, Дрю, — сонно бормочет Нил.

— Думал, ты спишь, Джостен.

— Спал, — отвечает Нил и приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на профиль Эндрю: скульптурная линия подбородка, светлые волосы, подчёркивающие его ореховые глаза.

— Пялишься, — глухо произносит Эндрю, не вкладывая никакого дополнительного смысла в свои слова.

— Знаю, — улыбается Нил и открывает второй уставший глаз. Эндрю смотрит на него. Ожоги и порезы покрывают его лицо, но Эндрю не видит изъянов, только красоту. Конечно же, он никогда не признает это вслух. 

— Да или нет? – спрашивает он. Услышав согласие Нила, наклоняется и дарит ему жесткий поцелуй, разомкнув губы после которого, оба тяжело дышат. Меж тем, Нил чувствует себя проснувшимся и хочет ещё, но вместо того, чтобы удовлетворить его желание, Эндрю говорит: 

— Спи, шизик.

— Стоило бы. Если не хочу быть уставшим во время утренней пробежки, на которую я собираюсь взять и тебя, знаешь? — поддразнивает Нил и ложится на подушку. 

— Только попробуй – и рассвета тебе не видать.

— О, и что ты сделаешь? Переедешь меня на своей машине? Ты слишком сильно любишь нас.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — исправляет его Эндрю. 

— М, а как же, — тихо бормочет Нил, закрывая глаза.

— 187, Джостен.


End file.
